hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper)
The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season '''was a very active, deadly, and destructive season. With 19 named storms, 9 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes, the 2021 season was the most active since 2012. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates historically describe the period of year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. The impact of the season was widespread and ruinous, with at least $34.8 billion in damages and 3,319 fatalities being caused by the season's storms. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2021 till:31/12/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/2021 till:05/06/2021 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:23/06/2021 till:25/06/2021 color:TS text:"Bill (TS)" from:03/07/2021 till:07/07/2021 color:C1 text:"Claudette (C1)" from:10/07/2021 till:12/07/2021 color:TS text:"Danny (TS)" from:04/08/2021 till:08/08/2021 color:C1 text:"Elsa (C1)" from:11/08/2021 till:15/08/2021 color:TS text:"Fred (TS)" from:18/08/2021 till:24/08/2021 color:C1 text:"Grace (C1)" barset:break from:22/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 color:C4 text:"Henri (C4)" from:31/08/2021 till:08/09/2021 color:C2 text:"Ida (C2)" from:09/09/2021 till:11/09/2021 color:TS text:"Julian (TS)" from:15/09/2021 till:16/09/2021 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:18/09/2021 till:25/09/2021 color:C3 text:"Kate (C3)" from:21/09/2021 till:28/09/2021 color:C2 text:"Larry (C2)" from:25/09/2021 till:06/10/2021 color:C5 text:"Mindy (C5)" from:29/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 color:TD text:"Fourteen (TD)" barset:break from:05/10/2021 till:11/10/2021 color:C3 text:"Nicholas (C3)" from:08/10/2021 till:14/10/2021 color:C1 text:"Odette (C1)" from:18/10/2021 till:21/10/2021 color:TS text:"Peter (TS)" from:28/10/2021 till:30/10/2021 color:TS text:"Rose (TS)" from:13/11/2021 till:18/11/2021 color:TS text:"Sam (TS)" from:29/11/2021 till:01/12/2021 color:TS text:"Teresa (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2021 till:01/07/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:01/11/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:01/12/2021 text:November from:01/12/2021 till:31/12/2021 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" '''Tropical Storm Ana Tropical Storm Bill Hurricane Claudette Tropical Storm Danny Hurricane Elsa Tropical Storm Fred Hurricane Grace Hurricane Henri Hurricane Ida Tropical Storm Julian Hurricane Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mindy Tropical Depression Fourteen Hurricane Nicholas Hurricane Odette Tropical Storm Peter Tropical Storm Rose Tropical Storm Sam Tropical Storm Teresa Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2021. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2027 season. This was the same list used in the 2015 season, with the exceptions of Elsa and Julian, which replaced Erika and Joaquin, respectively. The names Elsa, Julian, Rose, Sam, and Teresa were used for the first time this year. Two names, Victor and Wanda, were not used during the course of the year. Retirement On April 12, 2022, at the 44th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Henri, Mindy, and Nicholas from its rotating name lists due to the amount of deaths and damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with Herbert, Megan, and Neil for the 2027 season. Category:2021 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Deadly seasons